


Hanabi

by Hidamaris_Rhodonite



Series: DR Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, cuteness, i was listening to Hidamari Rhodonite while writing this and I died, obviously one where everyone's alive, self-indulgent OTP fluff, theres's some fuck words but that's as bad as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidamaris_Rhodonite/pseuds/Hidamaris_Rhodonite
Summary: Day one of the Dangan Rare Pair OTP Week prompt, "Fireworks". Korekiyo and Miu are Hope's Peak students and classmates, mutual pining and cuteness ensue.





	Hanabi

“Would I like to what?!”

Unfazed—or oblivious?—to her discontent, Korekiyo stared at Miu with those intense yellow eyes, unmoving, hardly even breathing.

There was a lull between them after Miu’s outburst in response to his question, and her defensive pose contrasting the postulated and serious boy in front of her made other passerby students look in their direction as they walked off. Ah, it’s just Iruma and Shinguuji, everyone thought. They’re the weird ones.

Korekiyo, without shifting his eyes, knew they were standing too close to the middle of the hallway, so he shuffled awkwardly on his heels closer to the wall out of courtesy. Miu did not.

“…You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, yes?” Korekiyo asked, earning a shocked noise from Miu, as if she didn’t ask (which, she did, literally about three minutes ago).

“Y-Yeah? Your point, Aesop?” She retorted.

“You asked me what I would like for my birthday, and I gave you an answer.” He answered, succinct and patient, knowing that Miu was more than likely going to yell again.

“WELL, PICK A DIFFERENT ANSWER!!”

Ah, she’s so predictable. That’s why she’s so…interesting. And cute.

Korekiyo blinked and his gaze shifted to the top left, in mock thought. “No.”

“G-Go to the fireworks festival with you?! Geez, what the fuck is the matter with you?! That sounds like you’re asking me out on a fucking DATE or something?!” At the mention of the possibility of this being an actual date, the natural pink of her cheeks grew darker. Unable to hide her feelings well enough for Korekiyo not to expect anything, he controlled a smile from behind his mask—but just like her, there were small things which always gave away his true feelings, as revealed by his eyes squinting into a smile-like form.

“That is because, I am.”

“Oh you’ve gotta be—WHAT?!” Miu’s face was now beet-red. “D-Date?! Me?! What the—I—f—K-Korekiyo, what in the god damned hell are you talking about, dating me?! Are you freaking serious?!”

“Kukuku~ I do not know why you are so confused when you are indeed the person who asked me in the first place. The doorway was opened by you, therefore your shock is confusing.” His words even sounded like a coy smile with how playful his tone became. It wasn’t unheard of for Korekiyo to be playful, even silly, but that was usually with his closest friends. Around Miu, he was so stoic, but he always offset his seriousness with wit and sarcasm which he hoped registered as friendly gestures to her. Figuring Miu out was a puzzle he quite enjoyed trying to solve.

“A-Ah…w-well…shit…” She, under normal circumstances, could respond to this with another crass comment, but she was flustered, therefore couldn’t think. She was happy. They’ve been talking for some time now as classmates, and God knows Miu has tried her hardest to tone down her language and anger in front of Korekiyo, an unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed object of affection. He was kind to her…or at least, he tried to understand her.

“That is what I’d like for my birthday. I want to attend the fireworks festival with you. It is at the end of the month, when we go on break.” Korekiyo continued. “It also happens to be three days before my birthday, so you’ll have the privilege of spending my birthday with me before anyone else. Is that not what you, as my date, would like?”

Miu was so baffled that her front broke down for a second. “I-I mean, yeah, that sounds really nice and all…” Her submissive little voice and demeanor made Korekiyo swoon. She was so damn adorable when she was truer with her feelings. Alas. “B-But it’s just because I don’t wanna look like a fuckin’ asshole for being the only kid in class who didn’t give you anything. You’re gonna get shit from everyone but me, so I guess allowing you to take the gorgeous girl genius with the golden brain out on a date is a better gift than some shitty history book or whatever.”

“I like history.” Was he even listening?!?!

“…Why can’t you just be normal?” She smacked her forehead. “Never mind…”

“So you are going on this date with me, yes?” Korekiyo asked again.

“Yes, yes, yes!! God damn, you’re persistent and fucking annoying!” She growled at him. Korekiyo smiled behind his mask at her.

“Wonderful~ I shall see you then, Miu.”

As they parted ways, Miu’s angry expression slowly melted into an infatuated, soft smile. He DOES like me…oh, God, please stupid idiot brain, don’t fuck this up!

Almost ten days later, the festival began. Miu, despite looking the part in her super cute pink yukata, felt out of place waiting around the booths. She nervously rubbed her wrist, desperate for Korekiyo to come. She saw the various crowds of people, mostly families or groups of friends laughing and having a good time. She hated that she was alone right now, not because of jealousy, but because she was starting to think this was all a joke. It’s been almost an hour since she arrived and no sign of Korekiyo anywhere—and he was really hard to miss, so she was convinced that he didn’t really mean it.

Just as she was about to leave, heartbroken and upset, a long, spidery finger snuck up from behind her and gently moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Your yukata is so charming. Did you buy that recently?”

Miu whipped around and saw Korekiyo, dressed beautifully in a dark yukata. He had his long black hair pinned up neatly in a tight bun, adding to his natural elegance. Miu admired Korekiyo in this state, how he looked so natural, so picture-perfect in this kind of outfit for a total of five seconds before building her emotional wall again.

“It’s about god damned time!! What the fuck were you doing?! Combing that rat’s nest you call hair?! Fucking A, you really know how to blue ball a girl!!”  
“Ah, forgive me, Miu. I do live very far away, after all. I tried taking the earliest train from Kyoto, but I suppose that is no excuse for making my precious date wait.” He bowed to her respectfully—and did this without irony or sarcasm.

“H-Hey, d-don’t say that…and don’t bow to me…” His kindness and charm could make her weak without a second thought. This was probably the aspect she loved most about him: how he could treat her so kindly and sweetly despite her attitude. She allowed her blush to remain on her face as she calmed down. “…Yeah, I bought it because I didn’t have one.” No one’s ever invited me to see the fireworks. “I didn’t wanna look like a loser.”

“It suits you, dear Miu.” He held out a hand to her, which after a moment’s hesitation, Miu took. “Although if you needed a yukata, I could have let you borrow one we had at home. There are many lovely dresses my mother made in the past just laying around, and I’m sure there is one in your size somewhere.”

“T-Thanks, I guess…I…didn’t know you had any more.” She struggled to talk to him with decency, feeling so weak for letting her true feelings come out. “Why do you have them laying around, then?”

“My mother was a seamstress.” Korekiyo answered absently, a bit preoccupied as he scanned the area for a particular booth. “…Ah!”

“Was? What happened to—”

“Would you like to share some takoyaki with me, Miu?”

Miu was taken aback by how suddenly she was cut off. That was unlike Korekiyo…but he’s always been a mystery. I guess personal questions are saved for a second date. Second base for Korekiyo is deep conversation? I wonder what a home run would be?

“Sure! You paying?”

“Of course. I would not be a very good date if I did not.”

Korekiyo wasn’t very talkative during this date, but whenever he did speak, it was usually either to say something sweet to Miu, or to comment on the festival. “The first grand-scale fireworks festival was held in our nation in 1733. Since then, the popularity of summertime festivals has grown to an international fame, as hundreds of tourists visit annually just to experience one. By the end of August, more than two hundred fireworks festivals will have occurred.”

Miu bit into her last takoyaki, listening to him speak. “Wow, that’s a fuckton! But if you ask me, normal fireworks lack pizzazz.”

“Oya? How so, Miu?”

“I could TOTALLY invent a fireworks cannon that blows way cooler shells in the air!! I could make shapes and words and shit!!” She beamed, actually getting a little inspired by this claim.

“That sounds very interesting. I wonder, what sort of shapes would you make? Would children be allowed to see them? Because you have a taste for the obscene, after all.” Korekiyo said, not necessarily exasperated or upset by this fact. If anything, it sounded like he was a little amused.

Miu pouted and crossed her arms. “Hey, I take offense to that!! I can make cutesy, family-fucking-friendly fireworks!! I can make cute shapes like stars and hearts and cat faces!!”

“Oya?” Korekiyo tilted his head slightly at her. “Is that so? I would challenge you to prove this to me. I just want to see the beautiful things you are capable of making.”

Miu blinked and looked at Korekiyo with widened eyes. There was a barely-visible glimmer in them at his comment. The sun had set entirely, without either of them noticing. The show was close to beginning.

“You…you really mean that?”

“I do.” He responded, his eye contact remaining unbroken. “As an inventor, a creator, you have a stunning ability to make wonderful things. Although for the most part I do not understand your joke inventions, or the more obscene ones, I admire that you have that…drive. To be able to take the images in your mind and manifest them through hard work and your talented hands…I cannot even fathom how amazing you are.”

Miu’s pastel blue eyes shone brighter than the few stars hanging above them. She’s never been complimented like this before. Was this really what he thought about her? Was all that time he spent observing, keeping a “professional distance as an anthropologist,” for this? Just to say she’s amazing?

She knows that. But…it’s different when someone is saying it not to blow smoke up her ass. It’s different when someone says it and means it arbitrarily—“Oh, you’re so smart! Wow, you can build things!” Hollow compliments Miu took in to feed her ego. It’s different when he says these things.

“K-Korekiyo…”

“You are capable of such wonderful things. That is what makes you, as a human…so beautiful.”

Without thinking, or allowing Korekiyo to finish speaking, Miu reached up to pull down his mask. The initial shock caught him off guard, but that quickly disappeared when her lips, soft yet desperate, collided with his. Not allowing this moment to pass or break, Korekiyo held her in a tight hug, kissing her back…

…completely missing the fireworks.

After those few blissful moments had passed, their eyes met again, and smiles graced their faces.

“You moron…you missed what you came here for…” Miu giggled, obviously not mad.

“You are right. I guess this means you’ll just have to go to another one with me…”

Miu hummed. “Only because no one else will.”


End file.
